Leadership, Planning and Evaluation - Project Summary/Abstract The Salk Cancer Center Senior Leadership consists of the Director, Reuben Shaw, the Deputy Director, Geoff Wahl, the Associate Deputy Director, Jan Karlseder, Associate Director of Administration, Suzanne Simon, and the Associate Director of Shared Resources, Tony Hunter. Senior Leadership meets quarterly with the Cancer Center Program Leaders: Ronald Evans, Susan Kaech, Clodagh O'Shea, and Inder Verma. This entire group of nine, along with Travis Berggren, the Salk's Executive Director of Research Operations, is collectively referred to as the Salk Cancer Center Executive Committee (SCCEC). The SCCEC meets quarterly to discuss all Cancer Center planning and goals, including membership, faculty and staff hiring and recruitment, shared resources, space allocation, policies, and use of Developmental Funds, which are critical for supporting the research efforts and infrastructure of the Salk Cancer Center. These EC meetings also serve as occasions to share information and strategize about the topics for the annual pilot grant RFA, one-day cancer symposia and larger international conferences on Cancer held at Salk. Based on feedback from our last competing renewal, we have particularly enhanced the responsibilities and authority of the Director.